


随手开车

by Violasgarden



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	随手开车

　　  
　　他知道你懒。  
　　他也试过大清早的叫你起床，但你在短暂的迷糊之后意识到自己拥有名为“暑假”的特赦令，然后开始违抗他的催促。  
　　他站在床尾无奈地看着你翻了个身抱住空调被，整张脸都埋进被子里就像鸵鸟把脑袋埋进地里。他伸手把你抱起来，小女孩儿清晨时的身体柔软得像是一块太阳底下的果冻，如果他用一只手臂把你搂起来，你就会向手臂两边柔柔软软地弯折，垂落的黑色发梢和足尖都透着不情愿。  
　　他都不知道该说什么好了。  
　　这时你不情不愿地皱着眉头看他，用手揉了揉眼睛。  
　　他伸手扶住你的后背把你抱起来，他像抱小孩子一样一手在你腿根一手在你后腰，你懒洋洋地伸手搂住他的脖子。  
　　没关系，你是他的小女孩儿。  
　　他说：“该起床了，孩子。”  
　　你不情不愿地从鼻子里发出一声：“嗯——”  
　　“我们去晨跑。”他把你抱到浴室里放下来。你还穿着他的衣服，下摆一直长到大腿中间，你看着镜子里披头散发的自己，他伸手揉揉你的头顶，直接把头发揉乱了，几根呆毛竖起来。  
　　他走出了浴室，关上浴室的玻璃门。隔着磨砂玻璃他看到黑色长发的小女孩儿模糊的轮廓，你把头发握在脑后，用梳子梳理整齐。  
　　最后你还是跟着他出去晨跑了，他跑在你前面，你跟在他后边。你清醒过来之后就会恢复正常的样子，你褪去那层甜软外皮露出软质金属般的韧性。他听到跟随在身后的脚步声不曾断绝过，你跑在他后面，呼吸带着他气味的风，鞋尖踩着他的影子。  
　　他知道你不会喊停的，就像你害怕打针的时候扭开头咬住嘴唇，但就是不会请求护士轻一点。  
　　你也试过在非常不情愿的时候被他拉出来运动，你跟在他身后就像一只跟随主人的被抛弃的家猫，又生气又难过的，慢悠悠地喊着他的名字，每一个音节都像焦糖的细丝一样拉长。  
　　那个时候他无奈地停下脚步回过头来，你一脸难过地站在他身后喘气，看着他的眼神有点恐惧有点责怪。  
　　现在他停下脚步回过头来，你也停下来抬起头看他。黑色帽檐之下你有着黑色的眼珠和黑色的头发，碎发湿透了汗粘在额头上。  
　　你眨眨眼睛看着他。  
　　“回去吧。”他伸手擦去你额头上的汗。  
　　于是就回去了。  
　　你没有跑去开空调，而是冲进卧室里打开衣柜找一套换洗衣物。他知道你非常讨厌浑身是汗的黏糊糊的感觉，你绝对会去洗澡的。  
　　然后你把他也拉进了浴室。  
　　　　  
　　“给我点奖励吧。”  
　　你把下巴搁在他胸口，你把手塞进他的手心里，像是在撒娇。  
　　他低下头吻了你的发端，然后你抬起头来让他吻你的嘴唇，你伸手去扯开他运动裤的绑带，另一只手往上摸，指尖划过他腹肌的沟壑，滚热的掌心沿着侧腰摸到后背。  
　　你的手比起他的实在是又小又软，但手心一年四季都是热的。那只温热的手贴在他后腰，这个动作总能让他想起你娇小柔软的身体。  
　　你就在他臂弯之间，而他知道你喜欢他为所欲为。  
　　但是下一秒他被推开了，你皱着眉头后退了一步，有点厌恶地看着沾满了汗水的手心。  
　　他知道你喜怒无常，但发作在这里实在有些不合时宜。  
　　“拜托。”他抓住你的手把你拉过来，他低下头给你一个舌头交缠的深吻，然后反手拧开了花洒。  
　　冷水淋下来的时候你吓了一跳，你抱紧他的身体，隔着湿透的布料再次摸到背肌和脊骨。他的手伸进你湿漉漉的后背，拧开内衣的扣子。  
　　他的手指尖全是茧子，他用那双手抚摸你的时候你总是忍不住发抖，那触感会让你像猫一样弓起后背把自己送到他手上。现在你也这样做了，但是头顶有淋下来的水，你只能闭上眼睛。  
　　他的手又回到后背，他帮你把上衣脱掉，然后低下头来咬住你的脖子，他往下，舔过锁骨的一端，留下一道青紫的痕迹，他抱住你的腰，再往下到胸口，然后留在那里不走了。  
　　你轻轻地喘着气，你花了点时间想自己该干什么，然后你决定把手伸进他的裤子，用弯曲的指节去蹭他的人鱼线。你被他咬了一口，他说：“手脚规矩点。”  
　　“只是好玩。”你说道，仍然往下面探过去，用手握住它，你的手心被水冷却，已经有点凉。他轻轻地抽气，你伏在他耳边，你舔他的耳朵：“原谅我吧， daddy？”  
　　下一秒你的手就被抓住了，他把你转过来，一只手就握住你的双手手腕按在墙上，他剥落你的长裤，两根叠在一起的手指突然伸进你的腿间。  
　　你忍不住自己的声音，你试图绞紧他的手指。  
　　“从什么时候开始的？”实在是滑腻得有些可疑。  
　　“我梦到你了……”眼泪开始充盈你的眼眶。  
　　然后他伸手抱你起来的时候，他的手臂贴在你腿上，他跑在你前面，你闻到他的气味，到现在，他充盈你的身体。  
　　“真是恶劣——”他用力转动他的手指，你忍不住张开嘴大口大口地呼吸起来。  
　　你被浇着冷水，但喉咙干渴得冒烟，你咬紧牙关，不知道从哪里来的一股狠劲，你骂了一句脏话，然后你说：“我想上你——！”  
　　“你是不是说反了？”他气定神闲地回答你，他收回手指，自己抵了上来。你开始发抖，无论多少次你都会发抖，紧张害怕，或者急不可耐，应该都有。  
　　“小孩子不要说脏话。”他进入你，把你撑开。  
　　你忍不住轻声尖叫，大口喘息，后背离开他的胸口又贴上去，他搂住你的腰，把自己放进去再深一点。  
　　你忍不住喊他的名字，最后一个音节后面跟着一道拉长了尾音的低喘，听起来像是被扼住了喉咙的嘶哮，你合上眼睛，用力包裹那些在你身体里肆虐着奔涌着的硬度和温度，你身后滚烫的男人被凉水包裹。  
　　他突然关掉冷水。他把你往前推，手松开。你只能被他逼得整个小臂贴墙，手肘凸起的骨头抵着瓷砖，你的脚踩上他的脚板，这把你的身体垫高，他抱住你的腰之后又忍不住伸手去摸你的柔软的胸口，他收紧手指揉捏，他慢慢地，轻轻地进去了又出来。  
　　他突然间意识到自己可以对你做任何事情，无论多么不堪，多么羞耻——因为你是他的，你全身上下都是他的，从湿透的头发到踩着他的脚尖，再到现在被他轻轻折磨着的地方。  
　　你是他的小女孩儿。  
　　水已经关掉了，但是你听到声音，风箱般的肺叶发出嘶哮声，粘稠暧昧的水声。  
　　你轻声哭着喊着求他，你不知道你在请求他什么，你连自己在说什么都不知道。  
　　不对，小女孩可不会这样哀求他，这多羞耻，你应该是他的小女人。你是他树上淡粉色的小果子。  
　　“你在说什么？”他伏在你耳边，说话的时候还是慢慢地，缓缓地。  
　　你真的哭出来了，你只能自己往后去容纳吞食他，你踮起脚尖才能做到这样，很累，但你顾不得这么多了，这个该死的男人，与其说他在满足你倒不如说是你在自己寻求安慰。他很少这样子玩弄你。  
　　他伏在你耳边发出低哑的呻吟声，他低下头拨开湿透的头发，他沿着后颈亲吻到展开的蝴蝶骨，肩胛蛰伏在皮肤之下，现在缓缓起伏着舒展开来。  
　　他的小女人，身体深处滚热濡湿，你急不可耐了，他忍不住捏住她的腰轻轻地配合一下。他听到你发出一声很脆的叫声，你更卖力地往后，你的眼睛已经迷蒙了，满是温暖的眼泪，你模糊地喊着他的名字，你把自己往他身上送，你用力弯折自己的腰去够到他。  
　　他在那个果子上咬一口，汁水带着淡淡的甜味，一下子迸溅出来。  
　　你哭着尖叫。他搂紧你的身体，把脸贴在你的后颈上喘息，你们的身体冷却下来，除了贴在一起的那些地方。  
　　你花了点时间回过神来，然后你意识到你的男人干了什么坏事，你鼓起脸用手肘推开他，他却轻轻笑着把你抱在怀里，你有点站不稳，只能倚靠着他。  
　　男人的身体近在咫尺，你忍不住伸手去摸，他的腹肌在你掌心之下，每一块肌肉都裹着冷水。  
　　“别到处乱摸，小女孩，安分一点。”  
　　他还是喜欢喊你小女孩，即使你已经是个女人了，你早就熟透了，也许是在遇见他的时候，也许是被他抱着吻着的时候。  
　　你不到处乱摸了，你抱住他，背肌在你手心里起伏，你张开嘴咬他的锁骨，舔他结实的手臂。  
　　“拜托。”他又无奈地说，语气就像哄小孩子一样。他满手都是沐浴露的泡泡，他正在帮你清理身体，但那些咬痕估计是洗不掉的。  
　　“再来一次吧。”你说。  
　　“不行。”他又拧开水，这次是热水，劈头盖脸淋下来。他的手在你背上，抹去那些泡泡，露出底下青紫的痕迹。  
　　“为什么不行？”他的小女孩儿横眉立目，瞪着他。  
　　“就是不行，别问为什么。”他说着捏了捏你的脸，被你咬了一口。  
　　他叹了口气，像是养了一只偶尔胡闹的小兽。  
　　你咬住他不肯松口，他无奈地把另一只手放在你背上，沿着脊骨往下抚摸，他说：“听话。”  
　　慢慢地你才不情不愿地松口。  
　　热水洗去你身上的泡泡，他关掉水，他扯下浴巾去擦你的头发，你依旧抱着他，你的双腿还在发软，拜他所赐。  
　　你的头发半干，被裹在他手上的浴巾里。他把你抱起来，你从浴巾里伸出手搂住他的脖子，你闭上眼睛吻他的嘴角，你低头舔咬他的喉结。  
　　小女孩儿的唇舌是软的，舌尖舔过他的脖子，喉结被你含在唇舌之间慢慢地上下滚动，你伸出舌头去舔他的脖子。  
　　他深深地呼吸了一声。  
　　他的面前就是浴室的玻璃门，他捏住门把手。  
　　“再来一次吧。”他的小女孩儿说道。  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
